Balas de Morango
by Liswyn
Summary: Uma história inusitada estrelada por Rei Ayanami. Ninguém nunca pensou que tal coisa fosse realmente acontecer. as aconteceu, e quem gosta de emoções fortes, vale a pena conferir.


BALAS DE MORANGO

**Terça-feira, dia 20 de janeiro de 2015.**

_"... o que será isso? O que sou eu? Que criatura sou eu?"_

-Pode sair, já terminamos.

-Sim senhor, comandante Ikari.

Ayanami saiu do tubo de LCL e dirigiu-se para seu quarto.

Era mais um daqueles testes DUMMY. Rei não entendia muito bem o que eles queriam dizer, embora soubesse para que serviam.

"Vão me substituir quando houver incompatibilidade. O que me resta é esperar."

O que ela não esperava era que os Dummies criados fossem destruídos de uma hora para a outra.

Ela estava sozinha, só ela, as outras duas crianças e as Unidades EVA.

Na verdade, Rei era destinada a pilotar a unidade 00. E voltara a pilotá-la assim que Shinji chegou na central, algumas semanas passadas, para pilotar a unidade 01.

Não sabia o que era estar triste, não sabia o que era sorrir, não sabia o que era ira, não sabia o que era o amor. Misteriosamente, tudo dela foi apagado; Inclusive as emoções.

Para ela era somente mais um dia de testes.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, sentou-se em seu leito e vestiu uma roupa confortável. Deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro, fixou seus brilhantes olhos vermelhos no teto e, usando um dos dedos da mão direita, ficou enrolando uma mecha de seus cabelos azul-ciano, até que dormiu.

Não era capaz de ter sentimentos... mas era capaz de sonhar.

Naquela noite sonhara com dois garotos. Um deles era moreno e segurava firmemente sua mão, uma expressão preocupada no rosto. De repente o moreno foi puxado pôr um outro que tinha os cabelos brancos. O segundo agarrou os ombros dela e atravessou a pele de seu colo. Sentiu como se alguém invadisse seu coração e começasse a disparar impulsos antes inexistentes em seu Sistema Nervoso. O moreno dizia "Ayanami, sinta. Sinta o que eu estou sentindo." Um vulto escuro, grande e feminino agora invadia o espaço e envolvia os três. Logo Ayanami acordou com alguém a chamando.

-Rei, levante-se. Hora da escola.

Misato Katsuragi, uma capitã, era quem tomava conta dos horários dos pilotos dentro da NERV. Naquele dia a moça estava com olheiras fundas. Rei automaticamente abriu os olhos e sem mudar sua eterna expressão de indiferença começou a se vestir. Sem nem se preocupar se havia alguém ali dentro, despiu sua camisola branca e colocou o uniforme. Penteou os cabelos, pegou sua pasta e saiu.

O colégio era sempre igual; as pessoas sempre a evitavam. Mas ela não se aborrecia. Nunca se aborrecera nem nunca gostara de ninguém. E era isso que mais perturbava os colegas. Vez ou outra a representante da sala tentava, pôr pena, arrancar alguma palavra dela.

-Erm... Ayanami... Rei... você, bem, o que acha dessa decisão?

-Você é quem sabe, Horaki. – e tornava a mergulhar na aula. Hikari Horaki não se perturbava tanto. Já que tinha mais pra pensar.

Quem nunca se cansava de tentar aborrecer a menina calada era o bagunceiro, que se recusava a vir nas aulas obrigatórias e não usava uniforme nunca. Seu nome era Toji Suzuhara, e dava um trabalho tremendo para a representante.

-Ei, Ayanami, preocupada com as provas? Tá tão absorvida!!!

Rei somente olhava na direção do menino e não respondia. Toji, pôr outro lado, cantava vitória pôr não ouvir nenhuma resposta. Mas hoje foi diferente. Algo nos olhos de Rei o assustou. Ele estremeceu. Hikari era quem mais detestava as atitudes de Toji.

-PARE DE ATORMENTAR A REI, OU ELA PODE TE PISOTEAR ENQUANTO ESTIVER NO EVA!!! ELA É PILOTO, LEMBRA?

Toji ainda estava encarando Rei, embasbacado. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele automaticamente desviou o olhar, empalidecendo. Hikari ficou confusa. Geralmente, quando ela lhe metia uma bronca, ele respondia com acidez e grosseria. Mas dessa vez ele simplesmente virou, desviando do olhar ameaçador de Rei.

-Rei, ele está te incomodando?

-Não. E não penso em pisoteá-lo, Hikari.

Fora a primeira vez que ela ouvira Rei chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Sem contar que já era muito raro a garota responder uma pergunta. Mal respondia as dos professores. Algo naquela menina havia mudado.

A própria Rei estava diferente e ela notara isso. Será que começara a "sentir"? Será que aquele sonho estava surtindo algum efeito nela? Ou será que foi o último teste DUMMY que mudara seu Sistema Nervoso?

Estava com uma vontade que se assemelhava a sede ou fome. Queria alguma coisa para benefício próprio. Mas não queria comer nem beber nada. Queria participar de conversas. Queria falar com outras pessoas. E não tinha realmente a menor intenção de pisotear aquele colega. Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

Quando finalmente dera pôr si, estava em sua sala de aula, mergulhada num estranho silêncio, sendo quebrado somente pôr uns soluços meio abafados. Olhou para trás e viu Hikari sentada em sua carteira, com o corpo encolhido e o rosto escondido nas mãos. Tremia ligeiramente. Algo dizia a Rei que ela deveria se aproximar. Sua chance de falar com alguém era aquela.

-Hikari?

A menina levantou a cabeça. Lágrimas rolavam sobre sua pele muito vermelha e inchada, mas nem o choro conseguiu conter a surpresa que era de ter uma Ayanami em frente a si, falando com ela pôr decisão própria.

-Ah... Rei, que... que bom que veio falar comigo. Posso... posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Sim.

-Não vai se aborrecer?

-Não. E se quer saber... não sei o que é se aborrecer. Não sei o que é amar. Não sei o que é chorar. Não sei o que é sorrir. Não sei o que é estar feliz. Não sei o que é ter medo. Não tenho sentimentos. Mas pode falar.

-...Bom, você respondeu a minha pergunta antes mesmo que eu a fizesse. – um sorriso brincou em seus lábios inchados, a voz pastosa de choro. Rei não moveu um único músculo facial. Visivelmente isso constrangiu Hikari, que se calou.

-Hikari. Eu ouvi dizerem que quando alguém derrama água dos olhos é preciso falar com essa pessoa com carinho. Mas o que é carinho?

Hikari sorriu.

-Carinho é uma forma de gostar da pessoa. Uma maneira de dizer que está ali o tempo todo. Uma maneira de consolar alguém que, como eu, está chorando.

-Eu estarei mostrando carinho se eu abraçar você?

A representante ficou pasma. Rei estava oferecendo um abraço.

-Se você quiser me abraçar, sim, você estará sendo carinhosa.

Ayanami ajudou Hikari a se levantar, e puxou-a para envolvê-la em seus braços. Hikari sorriu. Sem nem ter consciência, a menina sem sentimentos se importava com ela, de certa forma. E isso sim fora um presente naquele dia cinzento.

Na cabeça de Rei tudo estava mudando. Descobrira um sentimento chamado carinho. E logo entendeu sua complexidade. A explicação que Horaki tinha lhe dado não era completa. E percebera que era muito difícil mesmo de colocar tudo verbalmente. E junto com o carinho, percebeu que se importava com o bem-estar daquela colega. Mas não sabia o nome daquele sentimento.

Sem se soltar da garota, perguntou:

-Hikari, quando alguém se importa com outra pessoa e quer que ela esteja sempre bem, o que dizemos?

-Que essa pessoa é solidária.

Rei não queria se soltar da colega, afinal o abraço é uma energia positiva muito boa. Mas o intervalo estava no fim, e ela se soltou.

-Ayanami...

-Sim, Hikari?

-Pôr que repete tanto o meu nome?

-Gosto dele. E de seu sobrenome.

-Ah.

-Me conte o que você quer contar.

-Ah... agora não dá pra contar nada, a turma está voltando. Mas... será que eu posso ir à sua casa hoje para conversarmos?

-Claro. Você deve saber onde é.

-Ahm, não é dentro da central, é?

-É. Mas não estarei na central. Estarei na minha segunda casa.

-Onde é?

-O jardim do colégio.

Hikari sorriu mais uma vez. Secou uma lágrima insistente e olhou para a turma. Todos estavam olhando para ela.

-Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, não estava no intervalo. – disse Toji.

-Não... não aconteceu nada, Suzuhara, pare de me infernizar.

-Mas o que foi que eu...?

-Cala a boca e senta, o professor tá chegando.

Toji notara que Horaki estava chorando. E de certa forma até se importava com ela. Mas no momento em que ela o mandou calar-se, toda a sua compaixão se esvaíra. Fechou a cara, pegou as coisas e rumou para a porta.

-Ei, Toji, aonde você vai? – perguntou Kensuke, melhor amigo de Toji.

-Embora. Até amanhã, quem sabe.

Hikari olhou na direção de Rei. Mas, como imaginava, ela não estava olhando. Estava mais uma vez absorta em seu caderno.

Rei estava novamente pensando no que acabara de descobrir. Sentia sim, conseguia perceber a vibração dos sentimentos que descobrira. Era uma mistura de aperto no coração e vontade de abraçar as pessoas. Agora sentia vontade de abraçar e estalar os lábios no rosto de todos. Só não sorria porque não tinha esse impulso. Talvez até saísse pôr aí abraçando e beijando a todos, mas algo dentro de sua cabeça dizia "não, acalme-se. Demonstre seus sentimentos somente a quem merece. E isso você sabe discernir.".

Mais uma vez estivera absorta em pensamentos e foi surpreendida com a voz do professor.

-Ayanami, pode me responder o que é uma notação científica?

Ninguém esperava que ela respondesse. Horaki, pelo contrário, tinha suspeitas de que ela estivesse se abrindo. Sorriu ao perceber que a menina estava falando – e o resto da turma estava abismada.

-Uma notação científica é uma maneira de reduzir grandes números a potências de dez. As notações são muito usadas para representar medidas ou microscópicas ou astronômicas e...

-Está bem, está bem, eu termino a aula, obrigado senhorita Ayanami. – O próprio mestre estava espantado em ter ouvido a voz de Ayanami.

Depois disso, ele não perguntou mais, e ela também não se manifestou mais.

Horaki ainda estava atenta à aula, o resto caíra em seu torpor habitual novamente e Ayanami continuara pensando.

A aula terminara, e novamente Rei ficou para trás. Hikari cutucou-a levemente no rosto.

-Rei? Eu... eu estava pensando... será que o pessoal da central se incomodaria se você viesse...hum...almoçar comigo?

-Se eles precisarem de mim me chamarão. Vou com você. Quero perguntar algumas coisas também.

-Certo. – Horaki estava se sentindo bem pôr ser importante para que Rei descobrisse seus sentimentos. Mas ela tinha um motivo para continuar tristonha.

As duas saíram andando lado a lado. No início do caminho nenhuma das duas falou nada. Até que Ayanami, que andava olhando para a frente, quebrou o silêncio, dirigindo-se para a menina que andava de cabeça baixa.

-Hikari, eu posso te perguntar sobre amor?

Hikari, no susto, levantou a cabeça.

-Claro... pode, pode falar.

-O que é? Como se sente? Quando se sente?

-Ah... bom, o amor é complicado.

-Você me explicou o carinho.

-Mas o amor é muito mais complexo. Só que se você não sentir ao menos um pouquinho, não dá pra explicar.

-Ah... amor é como gostar de alguém?

-É, é... de certa forma sim, só que é gostar de um jeito muito mais forte. Muito mais forte mesmo. A ponto de você querer ter aquela pessoa para sempre do seu lado. E tem vários tipos de amor. Amor familiar, amor aos amigos e amor conjugal.

Horaki dera uma pausa. Uma lágrima silenciosa insistira em rolar. Rei percebeu.

-Dói?

-... Depende. Você tem pais?

-Não.

-Não quer ter?

-Não.

-Você tem algum amigo?

-O que é um amigo?

-Amigo é uma pessoa que gosta de algumas coisas semelhantes às que você gosta, que está sempre ali do lado pra te ouvir, perguntar e contar segredos. Uma pessoa a quem você ame e tenha medo de perder.

-Posso ser sua amiga?

Hikari ficou paralisada. Rei estava pedindo SUA AMIZADE. Isso sim, era realmente estranho.

-Preciso descobrir muita coisa ainda. Mas acho que o amor de amigo me veio. Quando eu me importei com você e te dei carinho, e te abracei, acho que essa sensação de não querer te perder tomou conta de mim. Quero estar do seu lado, quero conversar com você, quero aprender com você. – disse Rei, interrompendo os pensamentos de Horaki.

-Sim, Rei, pode ser minha amiga sim. Eu também não tinha amigos. Ninguém nunca gostou muito de mim e... você quer me ouvir?

-Amigas são pra isso, não é?

Hikari sorriu mais uma vez e abriu a porta de sua casa.

-Mãe, cheguei, essa é a Rei Ayanami, uma colega de classe.

Rei não cumprimentou a moça. Mas não foi pôr mal.

-Olá, Rei, como está?

-Bem. – respondeu ela, lacônica. A mãe de Horaki não gostou muito. Hikari percebeu e se apressou para explicar a situação.

-Mãe, ela... ela não é de falar muito... perdeu a maior parte da memória não sei como, mas não sabe ser educada. Só responde a perguntas.

A mulher então sorriu de forma terna para Rei, que não retribuiu o sorriso. Não sabia sorrir.

-Mamãe, o que temos para almoço?

-Tempura. Gosta, Rei?

Rei percebeu que seu cérebro encontrara o comando "gostar" e pôde responder sem se perder.

-Sim.

Hikari serviu o prato de Ayanami, com medo do que a mãe pensaria da colega. As três terminaram de comer em silêncio. Logo a sra. Horaki levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta, dizendo:

-Hi-chan, querida, vou trabalhar. Cuide da casa e ofereça algum doce para sua amiga. Cuide-se bem, e até sábado!

Pegou seus sapatos e saiu, carregando uma malinha.

Hikari estava olhando fixamente para os hashis com motivos florais que ela girava entre seus dedos. Pensava em muitas coisas. E aquele silêncio a agoniava. Olhou de esguelha a amiga, para ver se ela ainda comia. Rei estava completamente parada, apática, olhando para ela. Hikari corou.

-Erm... desculpe, Rei... quer algum doce?

-Aceito.

-Gosta de que sabor de bala?

-Morango.

Hikari caminhou até a cozinha, tentando disfarçar o choro. Pegou uma bala e deu a Rei.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceu a menina de cabelos azuis, enquanto desembrulhava o doce. – mas me diga, o que aconteceu com você, que você ia me contar?

-Ah... Rei, eu... promete que não vai contar a ninguém? Nem para o Shinji?

Rei concordou. E Horaki começou a falar.

-Rei... é o Toji. Eu... eu implico muito com ele, e ele implica comigo também... mas eu gosto dele. Sabe, eu gosto dele de verdade, não como amigo, não o quero como amigo, eu o amo! Eu sinto AMOR pôr ele! Eu quero tê-lo, quero abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e pedir desculpas pôr tudo o que eu fiz pra ele! Rei... socorro.

Ela disse tudo em volume crescente, e à medida que se abria, voltava a chorar. Rei percebeu o estado de espírito da amiga e decidiu ajudá-la.

-Você quer que eu fale com o Toji, é isso?

Hikari entrou em pânico.

-N...não, de jeito algum! Ele vai ver que eu sou muito vulnerável e não vai mais me respeitar... o que eu posso fazer? Nada... eu... só falei isso tudo porque quero que você me ajude de outra maneira.

-Como?

-Me ajude a esquecer esse garoto. Faça qualquer coisa, mas me ajude a esquecer esse garoto. Em troca eu posso fazer tudo o que você quiser.

Rei teve um impulso muito estranho quando olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos da outra menina. O mesmo impulso que tinha quando falava com Shinji Ikari agora a acometera, mas com a amiga. Não sabia ao certo se aquilo era normal. Mas acabou pôr tomar uma decisão.

-Hikari, eu... eu posso gostar de você?

-Em... em que sentido?

-No sentido que eu gostava do Shinji. Você contando o que aconteceu com você em relação ao Toji me fez perceber que o que eu sentia pelo Ikari era AMOR. Posso amar você assim?

Horaki estranhou muito, e empalideceu. Forçou sua mente a acreditar que Rei estava confusa. Não era possível que a garota piloto a amasse conjugalmente. O que era aquilo que ela estava dizendo?

Rei não deu atenção à expressão de Hikari. Ela mesma ainda estava apática. Apenas continuou o falatório indeciso e (para Horaki) desconexo.

-Quando se ama uma pessoa assim como você ama o Suzuhara, dá vontade de beijar a boca dela?

-Sim, Rei... mas pôr que está me fazendo essas perguntas? Pare, pare com isso...

-Não posso parar, Hikari, preciso me descobrir!

-Pôr favor, me diga que não é o que estou pensando...

Aquilo estava se tornando um pesadelo. Estava cada vez mais evidente que Rei a queria como um tipo de namorada.

Rei, pôr outro lado, tendo agora a certeza do que sentia, estava disposta a atender ao pedido de Hikari de fazê-la esquecer do Suzuhara. E com certeza ela esqueceria. Levantou-se e segurou a mão da amiga, que, pôr sua vez, estava em pânico. Relutou em continuar segurando a mão da Rei. Mas esta lhe deu impulso e ela levantou-se também.

-Hikari.

Foi tudo o que Rei disse. Ela começou a se aproximar da garota, respirando normalmente. Hikari estava ofegante, pálida, ainda com medo. Começou a recuar instintivamente. Não, ela não iria fazer o que estava pensando.

Esbarrou numa parede. Sem saída. Era ou implorar, ou aceitar e ver no que aquilo acabaria.

-Rei... sabe, mulheres não costumam gostar de mulheres.

Rei parou de andar. Pensou um pouco. Vira naquele mês duas mulheres se beijando na rua. Não vira nada de ruim naquilo.

-Mas existem pessoas assim. Mulheres que gostam de mulheres e homens que gostam de homens. Não é natural?

-Natural? Não, o natural é um homem gostar de uma mulher, e não de um homem! Mas... se quer saber se é NORMAL, ou mesmo COMUM o que você citou...

-Sim, é o que quero saber.

-Tá bom. – Hikari respirou fundo. Ia ter que aceitar e arriscar. – Sim, é normal e comum. Deixe-me só perguntar uma coisa.

-Sim?

-Você... se você, bem... me beijar... isso vai ficar em segredo, não é?

-Claro.

Hikari sentiu o coração perder um compasso, para depois ganhar dois. Sentia o calor daquela menina de estranhos cabelos azuis. E de repente pôde admirar o caminhar lento da menina, e a chama que ardia naqueles grandes olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. Notou de repente que o corpo dela tinha curvas muito bem delineadas. Os braços que balançavam no ritmo das pernas eram brancos, e terminavam em dedos delicados, finos e de unhas longas não esmaltadas. O pescoço que emergia de dentro da gola de sua camisa era rosado e tinha uma ternura semelhante aos cisnes. O queixo era fino e não tão longo, o que realçava os pequenos lábios incolores da garota. Horaki sentiu-se tentada a agarrá-los.

Rei, pôr outro lado, via o rosto manchado de lágrimas e sardas da outra e sentia compaixão pôr ele. Sentiu uma atração estranha e quente pôr aqueles lábios entreabertos, rosados e surpresos. Teve o impulso de tirar os elásticos dos cabelos castanhos da garota à sua frente. Quando estava suficientemente perto, fez isso, e ela balançou a cabeça para separar os fios. Os olhos castanhos, antes assustados e amedrontados, agora tinham um calor avermelhado queimando dentro deles, como um chamariz para os vermelhos dela. Rei observou como era belo o molde do corpo da garota dentro de seu uniforme. O laço vermelho solto mostrava um colo muito branco, e as mãos pendiam ao lado dos quadris numa graciosidade quase mística.

Os rostos das duas estavam perto um do outro. Hikari ia abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa, quando algo quente roçou seus lábios, e a fez fechar os olhos. Retribuiu o carinho, forçando os lábios de Rei a se fecharem contra os seus. Sentiu um leve gosto de morango, vindo do doce que Rei comera.

Rei sentiu o calor do beijo e o perfume dos cabelos da companheira. Viu que os olhos dela estavam fechados, e também fechou os seus. Foi abrindo novamente a boca, e dessa vez sentiu uma língua passar pôr eles. A sua própria foi de encontro com a da outra menina. Sentiu os braços de Hikari passarem pôr sua cintura e a abraçar, enquanto suas línguas brincavam entre elas dentro da cúpula formada pelo encontro das duas bocas. Rei passou seus braços pôr trás do pescoço da menina e a pressionou contra seu corpo.

As alturas eram quase iguais, de tal forma que os seios das duas foram apertados contra eles mesmos. E o abraço ficava cada vez mais apertado, à medida que o beijo ficava cada vez mais profundo.

Havia sabores e aromas misturados ali. O perfume de Horaki, o gosto da bala que Rei comera, o odor humano exalado pelas meninas. Rei gostara daquela sensação, mas queria saber mais. Queria conhecer o sabor do corpo de Hikari.

Hikari sentiu uma vontade descontrolada de provar o que Rei tinha sob as camadas de roupa que usava. Sentiu que a temperatura havia subido ligeiramente, e percebeu que havia no ar uma conspiração para que desabotoassem as salopetes e as camisas.

A representante então, sem parar o beijo, levou uma das mãos até o laço que prendia a gola do uniforme da companheira e, delicadamente puxou uma das extremidades. Rei não se incomodou. O laço se desfez e a gola se abriu, mostrando um colo farto e branco. Hikari abriu os olhos e, vagarosamente, recolheu sua língua. O rosto de Rei estava vermelho e suado. A outra também abriu os olhos e deixou os lábios entreabertos.

Rei viu o rosto exaltado de sua agora namorada, vermelho e sedento. Mas sua sede não era de água.

-Siga-me. – Disse Hikari, num tom muito decidido e diferente de sua voz habitual. Era extremamente atraente.

Começou a andar em direção a um cômodo que Rei imaginou ser um quarto.

Quando ela entrou, Horaki fechou a porta de correr e desligou a luz automática, ficando só com a claridade ambiente. Sorriu um sorriso malicioso para Rei e se jogou novamente em seus lábios.

Mãos passearam em corpos a partir daquele momento, desabotoando os uniformes, puxando fitas e soltando amarras de roupas íntimas. O calor estava quase insuportável. Havia mais um aroma integrado à miscelânea tão prazerosa de antes – incenso.

As duas então estavam deitadas, uma sobre a outra, nuas. Provando cada pedacinho de pele que o paladar de cada uma poderia dar conta. A temperatura só subia, e agora havia uma mistura homogênea de cores. Parecia que o castanho de Hikari estava acoplado ao azul de Rei, e os brilhos dos olhares tinham a mesma cor – vermelho fogo.

Atingido o ponto máximo do prazer que se proporcionavam, deitaram-se lado a lado, ofegando e sorrindo. Rei podia sentir agora uma porção de novas sensações. Inclusive a de realização. Sentia-se agora completa, pois tinha a quem amar e tinha pôr quem ser amada. As duas se entreolharam, e Rei sorriu pela primeira vez.

-Quer mais uma bala, querida?

Perguntou Hikari, flertando e retribuindo o sorriso. Rei manteve seus lábios naquele riso de ternura, sacudiu a cabeça levemente, encostou sua cabeça no ombro da namorada e as duas dormiram quase que imediatamente.

-Rei? Você está aí, querida?

-Hikari, me biparam, preciso ir pra central. Parece que é urgente.

-Vista-se, eu te levo até lá.

Rei foi pegando rapidamente todas as roupas que lhe pertenciam e começou a vesti-las da maneira menos chula que podia. Horaki simplesmente colocou um vestidinho comportado e prendeu os cabelos nas mesmas marias-chiquinhas de sempre. Rei calçou e pegou seu celular.

Horaki pegou uma bala de morango na cozinha e colocou em seu bolso.

-Vamos?

-Vamos.

Correram juntas até a central. Quando chegaram ao portal, Rei dirigiu-se à namorada.

-Amor, você não pode entrar aqui. Vou ter que ir, não sei o que será de mim. Mas eu prometo que voltarei pra você, está bem?

-Tome, ponha no bolso. Lembre-se de mim quando estiver dentro do EVA. Vá com calma, Rei, cuide-se. Estarei esperando na minha casa. Termine logo com isso e venha pra casa.

Rei desembrulhou a bala que ela estendera, e dentro do papel lia-se "nenhum amor nos deixa para sempre."

Horaki sorriu e desejou boa sorte à amada. Rei simplesmente deu o papel para a namorada e pôs a bala na boca. Não disse mais nada, e se virou para o portal que a aguardava aberto. Hikari leu o papel e voltou para sua casa, para esperar a volta de Rei.

Durante a luta contra o anjo, Shinji perdeu um braço e Asuka perdeu os sentidos. Rei estava fazendo de tudo para salvar os outros dois. Ao mesmo tempo dava cobertura para Shinji e protegia o EVA 02, que estava desacordado. Num dos golpes mais duros que recebera, ela gritara para Shinji;

-SHINJI!! CARREGA A ASUKA DAQUI, EU ACABO COM ESSE INFELIZ!!

-REI, É LOUCURA, NÃO DÁ PRA VENCER ESSE BICHO SOZINHA!

-VOCÊS JÁ FIZERAM GRANDE PARTE, PODE DEIXAR COMIGO! ANDA, SALVA A MENINA!

-MAS... AYANAMI...

-NÃO DISCUTA, ANDA LOGO!!!

-ESTÁ BEM.

Rei tomou a dianteira e começou a correr em direção ao anjo. Podia ver seu núcleo, bem localizado em seu centro. Já estava muito debilitada. Não podia acertá-lo sem dar sua vida. É, tinha de se sacrificar.

-EI, SEU IDIOTA! AQUI! OLHA EU AQUI!!!

_-REI, NÃO, OS DUMMIES FORAM DESTRUÍDOS! ESSA É SUA ÚLTIMA CARCAÇA!!!_

-NÃO ME IMPORTO MAIS, PRECISO REALIZAR UMA ÚLTIMA TAREFA!

_-VOCÊ ENDOIDOU? E O NOSSO PROJETO? – _Dizia a voz de Gendo Ikari.

-NÃO. EU AGORA AMO.

Logo saltou sobre o anjo que virara seu núcleo em sua direção, e usando os próprios dedos, esburacou sua superfície. No mesmo instante uma mão gigantesca agarrou as costas do EVA 00. O plug foi arrancado, e Rei disse para si mesma;

-Me desculpe, meu amor. Estou morrendo pôr você. Cuide-se bem e siga sua vida. Obrigada pelo que me fez sentir e agora, adeus.

Nos últimos momentos que o anjo tinha com seu núcleo despedaçado, apertou com toda a sua força o plug de entrada. LCL jorrou pôr todo lado, e algo semelhante a sangue escorria na mão branca da criatura. Rei agora estava morta. Na central, Shinji, que estava segurando a cabeça de uma Asuka inconsciente, deixou cair uma lágrima e disse baixinho;

-Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa, não é mesmo, Asuka?

A ruiva se mexeu confortavelmente, mas não acordou. Estremeceu e soltou uma única palavra; "mamãe..."

Um leve cheiro de morango espalhou-se onde o sangue escorria.

No dia seguinte, Horaki foi à escola, se sentindo outra pessoa. Rei não tinha ido à sua casa à noite, mas ela acreditava que a veria no dia seguinte pela manhã, com um pouco de sorte. No caminho que fazia para a escola ficou lendo e relendo o papel de bala que Rei havia entregue.

Ao adentrar a sala, percebeu que Shinji e Asuka estavam com as cabeças baixas e derramavam lágrimas silenciosas. E também notou que Rei não estava ali, como sempre. Uma pontada de preocupação a invadiu, e perguntou, com toda a discrição;

-É... Ikari, Soryu... o que aconteceu?

Shinji olhou para cima e viu Horaki com uma expressão preocupada. Asuka levantou-se e sem mais palavras, abraçou a menina.

-Hikari... a... a Ayanami... se... se foi...

Horaki entrou em choque. Empalideceu e soltou os braços ds Asuka.

-Como... como assim se foi? Está dizendo que... está dizendo que ela... morreu?

Shinji acenou um doloroso "sim" com a cabeça.

Horaki se desvencilhou dos dois, pegou suas coisas e rumou diretamente para fora. Foi correndo para sua casa. Sentou-se em sua cama e ficou olhando para aqueles lençóis. Aqueles lençóis em que estava enrolada com a Rei no dia anterior. Pegou o papel que estava em seu bolso e releu "nenhum amor nos deixa para sempre."

Levantou-se com a roupa do corpo, chorou desesperadamente e engoliu uma das balas de morango restantes. Não tinha o mesmo gosto que sentira quando beijara Rei pela primeira vez. O segundo papel dizia "não chore pôr alguém que está tão perto."

Olhou para a frente e viu, num turbilhão de luz branca, o espírito de uma menina de cabelos muito azuis e olhos muito vermelhos. Esse rosto sorria e estendia uma mão.

Horaki mal acreditava.

-...Rei? É você, querida?

-Venha. Venha para junto de mim, amor... seremos muito felizes juntas.

-Mas... como você... como você voltou?

-Eu disse que voltaria. E vim pre te buscar. Quer vir comigo?

Hikari sorriu. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos vivos uma última vez, deu o último passo de suas pernas humanas e estendeu sua mão sólida para a mão cósmica que lhe estava estendida.

Um corpo inerte agora jazia no chão, e o espírito róseo de uma menina de olhos castanhos e marias-chiquinhas subia no ar sustendado pela mão do brilho branco que era Rei Ayanami.

Elas viveram toda a eternidade amando-se, deixando na terra apenas saudade, lembranças e balas de morango.

_**--FIM--**_


End file.
